


Catnap

by Winteriscomingforsteve



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everett is a little angry, Implied Smut, M/M, Nakia and Okoye only briefly, Okay maybe a tad bit more than implied smut, a lil’ bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winteriscomingforsteve/pseuds/Winteriscomingforsteve
Summary: Shuri takes a video of Everett and T’Challa. Everett is not happy.





	Catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! A miniature Everpanther fic it is. I thought of this in the shower and now here it is. Hopefully y’all enjoy!

“T’challa!” Everett’s voice was loud and angry even through the corridors to T’Challa’s office. The King himself straightened and tensed in his chair upon hearing the voice and pounding footsteps coming closer in the hall. T’Challa put down his pen where he had been signing several documents and looked over at Nakia and Okoye.

The pair were making eye contact and smirking as if they knew something that T’Challa _clearly_ did not know. “What? What are you laughing about?” T’Challa turned to them and bore a confused expression, creases in his forehead forming. This concern only seemed to make them laugh harder and they rose from their seats.

“Oh nothing my King. I have a strong feeling that you’re about to find out.” Okoye chuckled and picked up her spear casually twirling it in a practiced fashion as she followed Nakia out of the office.

“Watch out, I think Everett might be just a bit upset.” This comment made T’Challa’s brain go into overdrive. What had he done?

It was minute of silence and suddenly the large doors to the room were purposefully, and with obvious rage, were pushed open to reveal a red-faced and absolutely _fuming_ Everett armed with his phone clutched tightly in his hand by his side. The man marched as ominously as he could up to where T’Challa sat innocently at his desk.

“I am completely and entirely _pissed_ at you.” Everett informed harshly, his eyes burning threateningly into T’Challa’s own.

“I think It’s quite obvious.” T’Challa said trying to sound as least sarcastic as possible as he kept a straight face.

“You think?” Everett thrust his phone out toward his partner’s face. “Look at this.”

T’Challa looked down at the glowing screen of the phone. On the screen was an image of himself and Everett on the sofa of the living space in the Royal quarters. Well, “on the couch” was maybe a bit of an understatement.

Everett’s body was draped haphazardly atop T’Challa who laid on his back on the couch. One of T’Challa’s hands was hanging toward the floor and was buried in a half-filled bowl of popcorn. His other arm was wrapped around Everett’s back whose head was pillowed on T’Challa’s chest.

The shaky video moved closer to where the pair napped without a clue of their being videotaped and Shuri’s giggles erupted from behind the camera.

T’Challa watched the video with wide eyes and heat flowing steadily into his cheeks.

“And here we have exclusive footage of the Black Panther and his little white kitten companion in their natural habitat.” Shuri announced between bouts of laughs.

“Taking a _catnap_ here boys, aren’t we?” T’Challa groaned at the joke.

Another loud giggle started before the video came to a halt and began again. Everett pulled the phone away in haste and shoved it into his pocket.

“You assured me that no one was gonna come in and see that T’Challa. You told me Shuri was out!” Everett’s voice raised an octave as he spoke and T’Challa was finding it difficult not to smile.

“Well, a King cannot always be right, can he?” T’Challa said softly and looked into Everett’s eyes with a soft upturn of his lips.

“That’s not a good fucking excuse T’Challa! Now there is a video of me laying on top of you with Shuri’s fucking comments all over the internet. It’s trending T’Challa.” Everett’s voice was tight and still just as angered as it had been when he first entered the room.

“I’m sorry, Everett. Just come here for a minute.” T’Challa beckoned and Everett just stared at him for a few seconds before letting out an accentuated sigh and rounding T’Challa’s desk. T’Challa knew a way to fix this.

“I’m sorry is in no fucking way going to fix this.” Everett proclaimed and leaned against the wall.

“I thought you might say that.” T’Challa said with an innocent smile playing on his lips. He closed he folder of documents on his desk and pushed the pens into their designated drawer. “I think I have a way I can make it up to you.”

“Oh, is that true?” Everett sassed and looked doubtfully into T’Challa’s eyes.

The King just nodded and sunk to his knees in front of Everett and reached for the fly of his boyfriend’s pants, unzipping them slowly as he looked up at Everett.

Everett’s eyes said it all.

“You think this will do the trick, _Agent Ross_?” Everett shivered as T’Challa reached into his pants and pulled out his quickly hardening cock. He let out a gasp as T’Challa leaned in to gently take it into his mouth. Everett moaned softly and tilted his head back, eyes closed.

_This was definitely going to make it up, most certainly._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you for reading. Hopefully this was at least somewhat enjoyable! Any feedback is much appreciated and prompts are welcome as well. (Also, I did not thoroughly edit this so if you find any mistakes please do inform me)


End file.
